1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a communication program, and a communication device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a communication device is proposed, which enables recognition of a document on a reception side even in a case where a character code used on a communication destination system side is different from a character code used in the communication device.